N2 GRAND PRIX
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: My own version of a Hyper Battle Video called a Hyper Battle Fanfic. I won't spoil it for you so just enjoy it. Oh, and there's gonna be a poll too.
1. N2 Grand Prix

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: In **_**Kamen Rider Showa**_** I had a **_**Rider Special Review**_** segment hosted by Hanyuu and Rika. Unfortunately, it was left incomplete since I had not reviewed all the NUMBERS and NEO-NUMBERS. Thus, this was written to make up for the unfinished series of review segments and it was just fun. So, without further ado, let us begin…**

**KAMEN RIDER SHOWA HYPER BATTLE FANFIC: THE N2 GRAND PRIX**

It was a beautiful day at the race track and so a group of friends decided to organize a race for fun. They went all out though. You have to admire them for their enthusiasm for the sport. Spectators were in the stands and racers were on the race track. What was a show like this without a couple of cute hosts?

"Hello, racing fans!" Rika greeted the camera with a smile, "I am your host, Rika Furude! Nipah!"

Hanyuu joined Rika and smiled, "Au, and I am your co-host, Hanyuu Furude! Yoroshiku!"

Rika turned to her dear friend, "Today is a good day for racing! Hanyuu, would you please introduce our racers?"

Hanyuu skimmed through a clipboard in her hand, "Well, starting from #00 is Shogo Kuso on his bike the Stinger! Next we have #02 (sighs dreamily) Chiaki Yukinojou on the Jungle Slasher. #08 Daichi Takashima is on the Songbird! #07 Hana Nekozawa is on the Arachno! #09 Yokoshima Ryuunosuke-Magi is on the Wrecking Ball! #11 Michiru Misami is on the Twin Blade! And finally we have #13, Shinichi Banabara on the Showa-Racer!"

Rika nodded, "That's right, racing fans! We have seven and not just any seven, but the seven Kamen Riders known as the NEO-NUMBERS! They all look geared up. Hanyuu, who do you think will win?"

Hanyuu blushed, "I hope Chiaki-san wins!"

Rika rolled her eyes, "Of course you do."

In the stands there was a small crowd of spectators cheering on their favorite racers.

Shiori had a camera in her hands and called to her son, "Shinji!"

Rena was waving a #13 foam finger and cheered, "Shin-kun, you can do it!"

"Don't you dare lose!" Satan cheered in her own way.

Satoko cried out, "Daichi-san, you're the best!"

"Daichi, don't lose!" Leviathan called.

Lucifer cheered, "You too, Shogo!"

Keiichi waved a flag with Kamen Rider Carmen's face on it, "Go, Michiru!"

Satoshi had a similar flag with Arachnea's face instead, "Hana! Hana!"

Mion & Shion cheered together,"Shogo! Shogo!"

On the track, the NEO-NUMBERS were dressed in riding suits in their individual colors with their individual numbers written in Roman numerals on their backs on pictures of the animals they represented. They also had their helmets on.

Yokoshima cocked an eyebrow, "What, no cheering squad for me?"

Back in the stands, Asmodeus suddenly appeared dressed in a red, sexy, cheerleader outfit, complete with a super-short skirt and pompoms, "Yoko-kun, you can beat them all!"

Daichi looked to Yokoshima, "How's that?"

Yokoshima grinned as he kept his eyes on the track, "Better." He pushed the visor down over his eyes and his bike's engine roared along with his hormones.

Shinichi nodded, punching a fist into his palm "Yosh, let's do this!"

Shogo gripped the handlebars tightly, "This is for Mion-sama and Shion-sama!"

Michiru smiled, "Good luck, Hana-chan."

Hana nodded with a small smile, "You too, Michiru."

Chiaki looked to Hanyuu and gave her a nod which made her swoon.

Rika nodded, "OK, let's get this race started."

The NEO-NUMBERS put on their helmets and got on their bikes before starting up their engines, revving them up to go. The signal light hanging from the starting gate turned from red, to yellow, and finally green.

Rika and Hanyuu cried to signal for them to start, "GO!"

Engines roared and the seven NEO-NUMBERS shot off along the track. It would appear that Shogo was in the lead, followed closely by Shinichi, in tying for 3rd place were Michiru and Hana, with Daichi following in fourth, Chiaki in 5th and Yokoshima in 6th. Apparently, his bike was not made to be the fastest.

Rika turned to the camera, "Now, to all who do not know who our racers are, here is a short explanation! Nipah!"

Hanyuu smiled, "Run the clips! Au!"

**CLIP #1: SHINICHI BANABARA/KAMEN RIDER SHOWA**

The clip showed Shinichi transforming into Kamen Rider Showa to fight the Darklings at his first Watanagashi Festival.

Rika began, "Kamen Rider Showa, who this series is named after, is the first Kamen Rider to appear in Hinamizawa and made his debut at the Watanagashi Matsuri of 1984 to battle the demons known as Darklings and Darkloids. As Showa, Shinichi possesses incredibly enhanced strength and fighting prowess as well as gains armor to protect himself. While he mostly fights unarmed, Showa does possess weapons of his own, like the Showa-Blade sword and the Showa-Blaster gun."

Hanyuu nodded, "What's more, he also possess the ability to shape-shift."

The clip showed Showa transforming in to the Legendary Kamen Riders with the command, "Let's Ride!"

Rika then explained, "Whenever Showa uses the command, 'Let's Ride' and declares the name of one of the Legendary Kamen Riders, he can transform into the form of the Rider whose named he called out. Not only does he resemble the Kamen Riders he becomes in form, but he also gains their fighting prowess, weapons and powers as a result."

Hanyuu shook her head, "And that's not all. Kamen Rider Showa can also use the Treasures of Hinamizawa to gain new forms. We call these treasure forms. The Treasures are each kept by one of the three Great Houses."

Rika counted, "The first is the Higurashi no Yaiba of the Furude Clan which allows Showa to become the samurai-like Showa Higurashi which arms him with the sword and armor of a samurai. He also gains wings for flight. The second is the Oni no Hone of the Sonozaki Clan which changes him into Showa Oni. He gains an incredible increase in strength and is armed with the Oni Kanabo. Also, he is able to harness the elements of fire, lightning and wind for combat. Finally, we have the Kage no Hoshi of the Kimiyoshi Clan which transforms him into Showa Kage thus giving him ninja-like abilities and weapons. He can fabricate weapons, clone himself and teleport. He is also armed with the Dai-Shuriken, massive throwing star mounted on his back."

Hanyuu added, "Counting his default form, his Legendary Rider forms, and the Treasure Forms, Showa possesses…" She gasped, "A total of 20 forms!"

Rika shook her head, "That's not entirely correct, Hanyuu."

Hanyuu blinked, "Huh?"

Clip shows Showa become BLACK 13 and Shadow Moon.

Rika pointed, "Remember these?"

Hanyuu cringed, "Au…BLACK 13 and Shadow Moon!"

Rika nodded and spoke in her adult tone, "BLACK 13 was Shinichi's previous designation when he was part of GIN-SHOCKER and it looks like Showa, only completely in black armor with red eyes."

Hanyuu shook with fear, "He was scary!"

Rika nodded, "Shadow Moon is too. But BLACK 13 also has a Berserker Mode. Also, you're forgetting one thing."

Clip shows Showa in Hinamizawa Guardian Form.

"Hinamizawa Guardian!" Hanyuu beamed.

Rika nodded in confirmation, "This is Shinichi's ultimate form when he uses the Three Treasures of Hinamizawa. In this form he can access the powers of his other Rider forms or even summon his other Rider forms to aid him. This also includes his Treasure Forms. We can't forget that after he swallowed the Orb of Courage he became known as Showa GX. As Showa GX he gains the Cicada-Pack support unit which is a robotic cicada that also allows him to fly, and also energy blades that come out of his arms like the curved energy blades that come out his forearms and the whip-blades that come out of his wrists."

"Amazing!" Hanyuu admired

Rika nodded, "Yes, and among the NEO-NUMBERS he is the most versatile and powerful."

Hanyuu then interjected, "But that is just his power as a Rider. What about his special power?"

Rika sighed, "Yes, I'm getting to that. Shinichi possesses the power to manipulate time as he's demonstrated in the past. His most notable ability is to reverse time by 24 hours. It is called 'Return to the Past'."

Hanyuu added, "Time just turns back by 24 hours and thus resets the entire day. He does this when there is loss of life and property damage. Of course, he's also learnt to do other things like do small scale time reversals. He's also learnt how to freeze time, slow it down and speed it up."

Rika frowned, "Yes, he is powerful, but using his time powers costs him a portion of his lifespan each time he uses them."

Hanyuu slumped and tears, "How horrible!"

"Everything has its price, Hanyuu," Rika said sagely.

Hanyuu looked back to the race track and smiled, "Oh, look! Chiaki-san is in the lead after going through the first lap." She blushed.

Rika chuckled, "Want to talk about him?"

Hanyuu beamed, "OK!"

**CLIP #2: CHIAKI YUKINOJOU/KAMEN RIDER SLASHER**

The clip showed Chiaki transforming into Kamen Rider Slasher and transforming his hands into chainsaws.

Hanyuu began, "I met Chiaki-san in the forest one day and shared my food because he was hungry. He got lost trying to find Okinomiya. He was sent by GIN-SHOCKER to kill Shinichi but he changed his mind after their first confrontation."

Rika smirked, "They stopped because of you, you mean."

Hanyuu nodded, "Hai! I didn't want them killing each other. After that, Chiaki-san started living in the forest and makes a living out of making beautiful wood carvings. He's so talented!"

Rika nodded, "Of course, because his parents were artists."

Hanyuu frowned, "It's so sad that they died. Anyway, when I first met him he was mute and he could only communicate by writing what he wanted to say but ARMOR fixed that. He still doesn't talk much, though, but when he does it's only whenever it's important. He also works at Mion's uncle's toyshop where I like to visit!"

Rika then added, "Also, he is armed with a glue shooter in his helmet. This glue is also toxic so if it gets on your face it could kill you. Also, he possesses a pair of chainsaws that he changes from his hands, making him deadly."

Hanyuu smiled, "Also, with the Onigari no Ryuou, he can become Slasher Slayer Form! He looks so amazing!"

Rika shrugged, "If you say so."

Hanyuu gasped, "Shinichi just passed Chiaki-san and is in the lead but Daichi is following close."

Rika snapped her fingers, "Speaking of which, it is Daichi's turn next."

**CLIP #3: DAICHI TAKASHIMA/KAMEN RIDER MUSICIAN**

The clip showed Daichi putting his guitar down and transforming into Kamen Rider Musician.

Rika began, "Now, don't be fooled by his name. He is not as weak as it implies. As Kamen Rider Musician, Daichi can manipulate sound energy. He uses his weapon, the Cricket Fork, to harness this energy to unleash sonic blasts with concussive force."

Hanyuu nodded, "Like Chiaki-san, he came to hunt down Shinichi. He hated Shinichi because when they were in GIN-SHOCKER, Daichi considered him a friend until he betrayed them by…by…"

Rika frowned, "By killing them. However, back then Daichi was unaware that Shinichi had his emotions and conscience sealed off by Gebok which allowed him to kill them without remorse. Still, this memory burned itself into Daichi's mind and soul and when he was revived he was all too happy to go after Shinichi."

"He's not all bad," Hanyuu argued, "He likes animals. That's why he works at an animal shelter and wants to be a veterinarian."

Rika sighed, "But he just doesn't like people that much. He tolerates us enough, but that's it."

Hanyuu added, "Satoko seems to like him."

Rika added, "Also, he once swallowed the Orb of Courage and gained Rock-Metal Form that arms him with a guitar known as the Cricket Axe that can be used as an axe and also fire sonic blasts at twice the intensity of the Cricket Fork."

Hanyuu looked back to the track, "It looks like Daichi is trying to pass Shinichi! They're neck and neck! Any predictions?"

Rika nodded, "It looks close and they just passed the second lap together. Carmen and Hana are tailing them though!"

Hanyuu snapped her fingers, "And speaking of which…"

**CLIP #4: MICHIRU MISAMI/KAMEN RIDER CARMEN**

The clip showed Michiru transform into Kamen Rider Carmen.

Hanyuu began, "Michiru is one of the two female Kamen Riders in the NEO-NUMBERS team and transforms into the beautiful mantis Rider Carmen."

Rika nodded, "Carmen, like Slasher, can change her hands into weapons. Her preferred weapons are a pair of scythe blades known as the Mantis Scythes. The flowers on her shoulders aren't just decorative. They can fire their petals like bullets and they hurt too. She can also create illusions to confuse her enemies. In her upgraded Mirage Form, she gains a Kusarigama weapon and her illusions can become solid."

Hanyuu beamed, "Next we have Hana!"

**CLIP #5: HANA NEKOZAWA/KAMEN RIDER ARACHNEA**

The clip showed Hana transforming into Kamen Rider Arachnea.

Rika was next to explain, "And as you can see, Hana's Rider form is based on the tarantula. It fits her gothic nature. She also possesses spider-like abilities like sticking to walls with her hands and feet."

Hanyuu added, "Hana can also produce her own webbing and venom. The venom is corrosive as well so that makes it twice as dangerous."

Rika nodded, "Her primary weapon is the Spider Kama which is eight extendable scythes that are connected to a single grip handle that she can wield with practice ease. Of course, as a spider, having and using eight legs is a simple feat. It just comes naturally."

Hanyuu then added, "Her upgraded form is known as Venom Form and it looks incredible! She can fire lasers, produce a variety of poisons, and has claws."

Rika informed, "Carmen and Hana joined up with Shinichi only because Hanyuu here put the fear of god in them, literally. They work as nurses at Dr. Irie's clinic and are the team's medics."

Hanyuu frowned, "Au…they were sent to kidnap me and I didn't mean to scare them too much. Oh, it looks likes Yokoshima is tailing Daichi and Shinichi. He went right past both Hana and Michiru in the blink of an eye."

Rika rubbed her chin, "Hm…maybe he was holding back in the last couple of laps. But we have two more laps left so we can't determine the winner just yet and both Daichi and Shinichi are tying for first right now."

"We should review Yokoshima-san next!" Hanyuu suggested.

"I agree."

**CLIP #6: YOKOSHIMA RYUUNOSUKE-MAGI/KAMEN RIDER ARMADILLO**

Clip showed Yokoshima transforming into Kamen Rider Armadillo.

Rika cocked an eyebrow, "Now, I am not criticizing Dr. Magi's work, but why did he make a Rider that lacks any sort of grace."

Hanyuu shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Rika waved it off, "Well, anyway, Yokoshima here is based on the pill bug and his method of attack is simple. He rolls himself into a ball and rams into the target. Sometimes he jumps before turning into a ball so he can crush his target. To put it simply, he's a human wrecking ball."

Hanyuu nodded, "Hai, and his thick armor protects him and helps absorb the impact so he isn't harmed."

Rika smirked, "Are you sure? Because I think the numerous concussions are causing brain damage."

Hanyuu pouted, "Rika, that's not nice!"

Rika shrugged, "Doesn't make it any less true. Also, among the revived NUMBERS who would form the NEO-NUMBERS, Yokoshima was the only one who did not attack Shinichi out of fear. A smart move too. Shinichi can beat him easily."

Hanyuu nodded, "I agree. But he's got some new firepower recently."

Armadillo is shown discarding his bulky armor for a sleeker suit with shoulder mounted cannons.

Hanyuu continued, "Blitz Form does not have the protection of the Armadillo Shell but it does have those Blitz Cannons which can fire explosive balls of energy."

Rika dead-panned, "Again, balls. Don't you see a pattern?"

"Yes, but he is at least not weighted down," Hanyuu added.

Rika shrugged, "Maybe he should, since those cannons can cause a pretty strong recoil that sends him flying back."

Hanyuu turned back to the race, "Oh, wait! Shogo is actually speeding past the others once they've passed the fourth lap! One more lap to go!"

Rika trained her eyes on the track, "Yes, which means it's time for Shogo."

**CLIP #7: SHOGO KUSO/KAMEN RIDER ZERO**

The clip showed Shogo transforming into Kamen Rider Zero.

Hanyuu blinked, "Is he a wasp or hornet?"

Rika shook her head, "I can't tell sometimes, they look too much alike."

Hanyuu shrugged, "Anyway, Kamen Rider Zero is a flier and can fire stingers from his arms like a machinegun. The barrage will result in the target resembling a pincushion."

Rika nodded, "Indeed, and they hurt. He is also the last of the original NUMBERS to defect and join Shinichi after seeing for himself what being part of GIN-SHOCKER will lead to. Of course, he made that decision after their final confrontation where Shinichi spared him. He officially joined during the final confrontation with Bomber."

Hanyuu added, "And got a job as one of the Sonozaki Clan's bodyguards."

Rika nodded, "Yes, he did. He does look good in one of those suits, doesn't he?"

Hanyuu beamed, "Hai, and like the rest he got his own power-up courtesy of ARMOR!"

Rika then explained, "Zero Fighter Form combines the elements of a wasp/hornet with a jet, increasing his speed and arming him with lasers and missiles. He also has a arm-mounted drill weapon that fires spiraling blasts of energy to drill through his target."

Hanyuu returned to the track and gasped, "The NEO-NUMBERS are heading to the finish line. It looks like Shogo's in the lead but Shinichi is tailing close behind him as well, followed by Daichi, who is followed Hana and Carmen, who is followed by Yokoshima and finally Chiaki-san in last place. Chiaki-san, hurry up! Don't lose!"

Yokoshima grinned, "OK, let's try this turbo out!"

He pressed the button on his bike.

**-BOOM!- **There was a sudden explosion right in the middle of the race track.

Shinichi bugged, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Michiru demanded.

"YOKOSHIMA, YOU FUCKING RETARD!" Daichi snapped.

"THAT WASN'T ME!" Yokoshima denied.

Rika frowned, "Smoke has inexplicably engulfed all the racers and I cannot see a thing."

"I hope everyone is alright," Hanyuu worried.

Back on the race track, the smoke cleared just as someone laughed, "I see you're all having fun, hahahahaha!"

Shinichi recognized that laughter, "That voice…"

The smoke cleared and standing on the race track was the hateful figure of Gebok, dressed in his usual lab coat, fedora and dark glasses. He posed, hands to his hips, grinning proudly, "That is right! It is I, the greatest genius to have ever lived! DR. GEBOK! Only now I am Super Gebok!"

Yokoshima cocked an eyebrow at the evil scientist, "You don't seem so different."

Gebok pointed to his fedora that now had an 'S' on it. "See the 'S' on my hat? It stands for SUPER!"

Yokoshima nodded, realizing his folly, "Oh, _now_ I see it."

Shinichi growled at the man, "What do you want, bastard?"

Gebok chuckled, "Well, I couldn't help but notice you all having fun so I decided to have my own fun. But first, you're forgetting a few people. Roll the clips, please!"

**CLIP #8: TODORIKO SHIKI/KAMEN RIDER SCANNER**

Dr. Gebok explained, "Based on a leech, Todoriko was given the ability to absorb energy through touch alone. As a result, he would be able to use the abilities of his drained victims for his own use. This power also allowed him to mimic the powers of the other NUMBERS. Next..."

**CLIP #9: KOICHI SUMIRA/KAMEN RIDER PARASITE**

Dr. Gebok smiled, "Ah, here is a boy who loved his art and was creative when he did it. He is a bomber but unlike Saisen he had a more creative way of causing destruction. He would disguise his bombs as toys and give them away to unsuspecting children. Then, he would detonate them. Also, Koichi possessed skills with daggers and was given the ability to generate synthetic ticks to harm his victims from within at will. Next we have…"

**CLIP #10: MISATO KURUSHINA/KAMEN RIDER SERAS**

Dr. Gebok continued with a grin, "Now this girl is a real vampire. Because of elements in her life she has become twisted, both emotionally and mentally. She loves blood so much that she gets off on it and she loves to drink it as well. She's very fast and was modified that she could wield her blood veins as weapons and the needle tips of her own veins were used to pierce her victims for their blood. She can also wield them as whips. After her we have…"

**CLIP #11: GOEMON JAGA/KAMEN RIDER DANCER**

Dr. Gebok went on with a nod, "This boy loves to dance and has adapted the hip-hop break-dancing style to his arsenal of lethal moves. He is also armed with a Pata sword and can transform himself into a giant centipede-like monster with legs sharp enough to pierce his enemies. Also, the long body allows him to bind his targets as well. Next up we have…"

**CLIP #12: JIN MUJUTSUSHI/KAMEN RIDER PETRIFIER**

Dr. Gebok informed, "This boy was a born kleptomaniac and loves to steal. Being able to generate crystals at will seemed like the perfect power for him as he uses this ability to trap his targets or to produce weapons like swords and projectiles. Here's the next one you might've forgotten…"

**CLIP #13: KAMIYAMI KAKO/KAMEN RIDER KING**

Dr. Gebok sighed dramatically, "He had high hopes and a desire to rule everything. Sadly, he had none of the real skill to live up to his boasts. His sword-wielding skills were impressive but he still fell. Next up is…"

**CLIP #14: SAISEN KOREMITSU/KAMEN RIDER BOMBER.**

Dr. Gebok explained, "Like young Koichi, Saisen loved destruction but was more upfront about it with his love for guns, his trigger-happy personality, and the joy he felt when he saw an explosion he caused. And finally…"

**CLIP #15: WHITE 14/FAKE SHINJI BANABARA **

Gebok finished, "Since I could not have BLACK 13 I decided to make a clone. He was perfect in every way and looked just like BLACK 13. Unfortunately, I messed up a little with his personality and he ended up blowing his cover." The clip show ended.

"You're forgetting one thing, Gebok," said Shinichi as he pointed to himself proudly, "They were all finished off by me."

"Yes, but today they shall be avenged!" Gebok threw off his coat to reveal he was wearing a black bodysuit with grey armor on it. It also sports bat-like wings. The chest had the 'S' for super and he then grinned as he pointed mockingly at the NEO-NUMBERS. He challenged, "Come and get me!"

Shinichi rallied them, "Minna! Henshin! GX HENSHIN!"

Michiru called, "MIRAGE HENSHIN!"

Daichi called, "ROCK-METAL HENSHIN!"

Shogo called, "FIGHTER HENSHIN!"

Chiaki called, "SLAYER HENSHIN!"

Yokoshima called, "BLITZ HENSHIN!"

Hana called, "VENOM HENSHIN!"

Rika announced, "It would appear that Dr. Gebok has dropped into interrupt the race, as usual! Will the NEO-NUMBERS be able to beat him?"

Hanyuu pointed out, "Actually, they _are_ beating him."

Armadillo yelled, "BLITZ CANNONS!" The energy cannonballs collided with Gebok, exploding upon him as he yelped.

Musician shouted, "Take this! Rock And Roll!" He played his Cricket Axe to send a sonic blast at Gebok.

Carmen and Arachnea double team, slashing Gebok across the chest before he can retaliate. Zero attacks from above, unleashing his payload of missiles. Slasher, with the Onigari no Ryuou, also unleashed a slash upon Gebok.

Super Gebok cursed, "Damn you! Missiles away!"

His armor opened up and he unleasheed missiles from every nook and cranny. They exploded around the NEO-NUMBERS, throwing them skyward. They then fell on the ground, groaning from the assault.

Hanyuu gasped, "Oh no!"

Rika furrowed her eyebrows as she asked, "Wait…where is Shinichi?"

Super Gebok challenged, "So, who else will fight me?"

Showa answered, "Me. Execute! HINAMIZAWA GUARDIAN!" His armor transformed into his ultimate form known as the Hinamizawa Guardian. The golden armored warrior then stared his opponent down.

Super Gebok cackled, "How fun! TAKE THIS!" He unleashed his missiles which engulfed Showa in an explosion. Gebok laughed but his laughter died as he saw Showa walk through the flames, unharmed.

Showa raised his sword, "My turn."

Spikes jutted out from the edges of the Higurashi no Yaiba before he charged at Gebok, leaving a golden trail behind him. Gebok tried to fight back but he was too slow as Showa swung and sliced right through him from his right shoulder to his left hip. Gebok let out a scream as he exploded.

Showa spat as he hefted his sword onto his shoulder, "Che, another fake."

Rika declared, "And once again, Showa finishes off Gebok!"

Hanyuu nodded, "As expected, nanodesu."

Showa looked to the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS and demanded, "Hey, what are you all waiting for? We have a race to win!"

Armadillo protested, "But our bikes!"

Showa pointed out, "You got feet, don't you? It's a foot race from now on. Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Musician shouted, "No way, Shinichi! I'm winning this race!"

Carmen cried, "Wait for us!"

Rika turned to the camera, "Now, the results of the race will be based on your polls people! Please vote!"

Hanyuu beamed, "Hai! Who will win?"

Rika and Hanyuu waved and smiled, "See you next time! Ja ne!"

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Yup, that's the end and the winner will be determined through a poll. Vote for your favorite Kamen Rider to win. The poll is on my profile!**


	2. Complete

**Well, the poll is closed and all of you guys have chosen your favorites for the race. Therefore, here are the results.**

**First Place: Shinichi Banabara**

**Second Place: Shogo Kuso**

**Third Place: Hana Nekozawa**

**And now, without further ado, the conclusion of the N2 Grand Prix.**

* * *

Shinichi (1st Place), Shogo (2nd Place) and Hana (3rd Place) all stood on the winner pedestal to receive their medals. Hanyuu was holding the tray as Rika handed them out. She put the bronze medal around Hana's neck, which the Tarantula Cyborg received with a smile and a blush, before putting the silver medal around the Hornet/Wasp Cyborg's neck, which he accepted with a salute. Finally, she put the gold medal around Shinichi's neck and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, I'm so proud!" said Shiori.

"The winner deserves a kiss then!" said Rena as she hopped over and pulled Shinichi down for a smooch on the lips. There were whistles and whoops as the couple blushed.

Daichi was grumbling with crossed arms as Yokoshima patted his shoulder. "Dai, it's fine," Yokoshima attempted to make his friend feel better, "There's always next time." Daichi mumbled several curses under his breath.

Michiru was disappointed that she had not won but she was happily cheering for Hana when she did, even if it was 3rd Place. "Hana, you did it! I'm so proud of you!" Barely able to contain herself, the Mantis Cyborg gave her best friend a kiss on the lips that really got the guys whooping, whistling and hollering.

"Michiru, please…" Hana whispered in embarrassment. The kiss was giving Shiori ideas judging by the shine in her eyes.

"And now, the trophy," said Rika as she and Hanyuu carried the trophy over to Shinichi. It was in the shape of a huge cup with a cover on top, handles flanking it and written on a silver plaque on the base was #1 of the N2 Grand Prix. Shinichi took the trophy proudly. The cameras flashed at him as he raised it above his head. Cheers and applause erupted from the audience.

Rika spoke to the camera, "And that is out conclusion to the N2 Grand Prix! Tune in next time for-"

"Rika, big trouble! Big trouble!" Hanyuu panicked.

"What is it, Hanyuu?" asked Rika.

"There's a Kaijin attacking the village!" Hanyuu reported. Everyone gasped, except for Rika.

"That's alright, Hanyuu. Shinichi can handle it. Can't you, Shinichi?"

"Of course I can!" said Shinichi as he handed his trophy over to Rena before he jumped off the pedestal and landed on his bike.

"Hey, take this!" said Rika as she opened the top of the trophy and reached inside before tossing something towards Shinichi. He caught it clumsily in his hands, almost dropping it, before finally grasping it. He examined it. It looked like a rectangular device with a spin dial like the ones on those old-fashion telephones. Instead of numbers were the symbols of the Legendary Showa Riders and in the centre of the dial was his symbol, XIII.

"What's this?" Shinichi asked.

"You'll know when you use it, now go!" Rika ordered. Shinichi nodded, put on his helmet, and then dashed off to fight whatever evil had emerged.

* * *

"I won't allow you to stop Khan-sama!" The Octopus Darkloid proclaimed

Showa cracked his knuckles, "Then it looks like I have to deal with…" He heard a coin drop and turned to the source of the noise, "Huh?"

A coin rolled towards Showa and stopped at his foot. He picked it up. The coin was green and depicted two crossed katana swords. Then, a young man his age ran over chasing the coin. He had raven-colored hair that was parted in the middle with blue eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a denim jacket, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Around his waist was a strange belt with a rectangular buckle with circular slots in the front along with a disc-like object attached onto the right side.

The Octopus Darkloid got in a fighting stance, "Who is this?"

Showa pointed to himself, "You asking me?" He called to the stranger, "Hey, who are you?"

The stranger saw the coin in Showa's hand, "Oh, excuse me, but that's mine."

Showa blinked, "It is? Here." He tossed the coin to the stranger who caught it."You better get out of here. It's dangerous."

The stranger flipped the coin and smiled, "I will, after I beat him."

Showa and the Octopus Darkloid tilted their heads to the side, "Huh?"

The stranger then reveals he had two additional coins in his hand, one red and the other blue. He slid the green coin into the slot on the far right of the buckle, followed by the red coin being slid into the centre slot and finally the blue coin being slotted into the slot on the far left. He then tilted the buckle at an angle and gripped the disc attached to his belt before swiping it across the coins.

"Henshin!" he called.

There was a chiming sound as giant coins spun around his head, chest and legs. The coins then joined together into a big circle which collided with his chest thus forming a suit of armor. The circle was divided into three vertical segments. The top segment was green with a pair of crossed swords in it, the centre segment was red with a demon's face on it, and the bottom segment was blue with a shuriken in it. The armor itself was mostly black with a matching bodysuit. The gauntlets were red with black tiger stripes and his shoulders had red tiger stripes on them. His helmet was black with a green face plate that had a pair of horns jutting from the brow to make a U-shape. It resembled a samurai's helmet, with a faceplate and blue eyes. Finally, he wore blue boots that went up to his knees.

Showa gawked, "What?"

"Who are you?" the Octopus Darkloid demanded.

The stranger waved, "You can call me 'Orbs'. Kamen Rider Orbs."

Showa was taken aback, "Kamen Rider?"

Orbs then went on the attack, leaping high to avoid the whip-like arms of the Octopus Dopant that came at him. He hit the Darkloid with a kick that sent the demon staggering back before following up with another kick, and another. He continued to unleash a combo of kicks against the demon, sending it tumbling backwards.

The Octopus Darkloid growled and stretched its arms, wrapping Orbs up. The Rider was dragged back but he had a plan. A flaming aura erupted from his arms, burning the tentacles before he turned and struck with a flaming punch across the demon's head.

Orbs jumped to Showa, "I'll finish this up here. You go and save the village."

Showa jumped onto the Showa-Racer, "I dunno who you are, but thanks." The Showa-Racer converted to flight mode and took flight.

Orbs then turned his attention towards the Darkloid gripped the disk on his belt once more. The Octopus Darkloid charged at Orbs who then swiped the disk over his belt buckle, causing the coins to chime once more. Orbs then leapt into the air as three huge rings of light lined up between him and the Darkloid. He fell through the first ring, which caused him to gain insect-like wings made of energy. When he passed through the second ring, his body became engulfed in fire. Finally, he fell through the last ring with both legs outstretched and his feet aiming at the Darkloid, the soles of his armored boots glowing blue.

The Darkloid was hit and exploded on contact. Orbs landed and then looked up at Showa who was flying towards Terror Khan's base.

"Good luck, brother," Orbs whispered.

* * *

Terror Khan was a Darkloid sealed centuries ago. His seal has been broken and he rose from the remains of the Hinamizawa dam project to continue his plans. Terror Khan was covered in black armor with curved blades jutting from his shoulder blades and skull-shaped, fanged shoulders. His feet resembled the heads of serpents and he sported sharp claws at his fingertips. He also wore a sleeveless coat over his armored body with a red orb in the centre of his chest. He has long black hair and his white-skinned face is covered up by a helmet that conceals everything but his lips and lower jaw. The helmet resembles a demon's head with a single horn jutting from his forehead.

"Now…DROWN IN TERROR!" Terror Khan declared, giving Hinamizawa two thumbs down. His Paranoia Tower started to power up and soon the wave would engulf Hinamizawa and spread all over Japan. This was just a stepping stone to the Darkloid's plans. After Japan, the rest of the world would be next.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Terror Khan looked up when he heard the shout to see Kamen Rider Showa flying straight at him on his Showa-Racer. The young Kamen Rider then leapt off his bike and called, "Let's Ride: X!"

In the form of Kamen Rider X, Showa wielded the Ridol Stick and attacked. He swung the weapon about to strike his enemy only for the demonic Terror Khan to dodge the swipes. Showa continued his assault only for Terror Khan to catch it, forcing them back to back. "Ridol Whip!" Showa called before breaking away from Terror Khan to kick him away. Terror Khan dodged the kick but had to duck the whip as it swung overhead of him.

"Let's Ride: Super-1!"

Assuming the form if Super-1, which caused the Ridol to disappear, Showa called out, "Hot & Cold Hands!" to activate Super-1's armaments. The green gloves allowed Showa to access fire and ice powers which he used to wail on Terror Khan. His flaming punches exploded against Terror Khan as his frozen punches stunned him.

"Let's Ride: Amazon!"

Assuming the form of Amazon, Showa clawed at Terror Khan. Sparks flew with each hit. He followed up with a kick but Terror Khan leapt into the air.

"No way! Let's Ride: Skyrider!"

Assuming the form of Skyrider, Showa leapt up and flew after Terror Khan. He grabbed him by the leg to drag him back down with him.

"Let's Ride: Stronger!"

Assuming the form of the Kabuto-themed Rider known as Stronger, Showa leapt into the air and unleashed bolts of lightning at Terror Khan. The lightning bolts exploded around him, causing him to shout out.

"Let's Ride: Roborider!"

Assuming the form of the Prince of Sadness as he landed, Showa opened fire with continuous bursts from his Voltech Shooter. The enraged Terror Khan drew his sword and deflected the shots, causing them to explode behind him. Once he came within range of Showa, he swung his sword to decapitate the nuisance only for Showa to swiftly duck under the swing that would've taken off his head before he jumped up into the air.

"Let's Ride: ZX!"

When Showa landed, Terror Khan came charging at him. ZX removed the shuriken-like explosives mounted on his elbows before throwing them at Terror Khan. They stuck on and exploded, throwing the Darkloid backwards.

"Let's settle this. Higurashi no Yaiba!" Showa called as he resumed his default state.

The sword speared through the air and was caught by Showa who in a flash of green that was accompanied by the chirping of cicadas became Kamen Rider Showa Higurashi. He brandished his sword proudly.

"How dare you…" Terror Khan growled. "HOW DARE YOU!" With a roar he summoned his Darkling minions who then started to dissolve into a black mist that was swallowed up by the red orb in the centre of his chest. His body felt the rise in power as a red-tinted black aura flared out from every pore of his body. "This is my power…NOW DIE!" He unleashed a blast of dark energy from his chest that surged towards Showa. It ripped off chunks of the tower along its way before hitting the Rider with explosive force. He was knocked right off the tower and went screaming as he plummeted to the ground. Terror Khan laughed as Showa continued to fall.

"Kuso…" Showa cursed but then he remembered the item he'd won in the race earlier. He took it out and examined it before he saw that it fit over his Spark Core. "OK, here we go." He spun the dial in a complete rotation before putting it over his Spark Core. The dial then spun and the symbols on it projected outward like holograms.

The Spin Dial Buckle then called out, "**FINAL RIDE: SHOWA!**"

The symbols spun around him before slamming into his body. Four symbols slammed into his right arm, turning the armor silver with the symbols displayed in gold along its surface. The same thing happened when the other symbols slammed into his arms and legs, turning the armor silver as well with the symbols displayed in gold along the surface. Finally, the XIII symbol slammed into his chest and his torso armor became silver with gold trim. A gold circle framed the XIII symbol and the gold trim was also on his arms and legs. Finally, his helmet changed with an X in between the eye-pieces with the top points of the X extended further over the eyes like antennae. III also became part of the faceplate, in gold, and his eyes turned emerald green. Finally, his scarf became long and resembled a pair of insect wings which stopped his fall before carrying him upwards. He shot to the sky like a rocket, much to the Terror Khan's shock.

"What?" Terror Khan gawked. He then attacked, firing a barrage of dark energy blasts at Showa, only for the Rider to dodge each blast by flipping and spinning through the air. Terror Khan tried once more to destroy the Rider with a massive blast from his chest orb, only for Showa to smash through it.

Showa continued his ascent and then he called out, "SHOWA LEGEND RIDER KICK!" the symbols on his armor burst out, enlarged, and arranged themselves in a straight line. Ichigo's symbol was at the start of the line with Showa's XIII at the end and locked onto the Terror Khan, immobilizing him.

With a roar, Showa descended through the symbols and executed a drop kick. Terror Khan was powerless as the attack connected and he exploded. His tower was also destroyed in the process as it collapsed and Showa flew off in victory.

* * *

The entire thing was seen onscreen and everyone cheered.

"What you just saw was Kamen Rider Showa Complete Legend Form!" Rika announced. "It was very awesome, nipah!"

"But, who was that other Kamen Rider? He said his name was Orbs," asked Hanyuu.

Rika shrugged, "Who knows, but we may see him soon. Anyway, that's the end of the N2 Grand Prix!"

"See you again!" both girls waved at the camera.

**And that's the end of the HYPER BATTLE FANFIC. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I had to fill in the blanks but hope you like it anyway. Ja ne!**


End file.
